


Wherein Spock visits Earth for the first time

by kayliemalinza



Series: Rambleverse [3]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Gen, Kayliemalinza's Rambleverse, Pre-Academy Years (Rambleverse Timeline), Spock POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-14
Updated: 2010-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-02 07:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayliemalinza/pseuds/kayliemalinza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gogol requested a drabble "about Spock and Amanda visiting Earth, Spock for the first time."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wherein Spock visits Earth for the first time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gogollescent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gogollescent/gifts).



His maternal relatives are distasteful. They continually disregard his need for personal space, preferring instead to poke and prod him. They are especially fixated upon his ears. Their indelicate handling causes some measure of pain, the reaction to which he adequately suppresses. However, it is dangerous to allow such behavior to continue. To this end, he makes several verbal demands that they cease their attentions. These demands are laughed at, then ignored.

Spock is not surprised. Previous to landing on Earth, Spock had been made aware of the illogical nature of humans. His own mother at times expresses behaviors and mannerisms which defy explanation; she sings songs to him which have no educational content, and tucks the blankets snugly about his body even when (as is usually the case on Vulcan; less so here on Earth) the night is warm.

These humans, however, are astonishingly obdurate. They show great surprise at his solemn manner, even after the tenets and importance of Vulcan stoicism have been explained to them several times.

"Oh, look what a serious face!" they cry, using exaggerated vowels inappropriate when addressing one who is already fluent in their language. "Give me a smile, little man!" (The expression, though clearly one of affection, is inaccurate. Spock is not a man, and he is of more than adequate size for his age.) Then they wave all manner of brightly colored objects in his face and, in a manner less painful than that which was visited upon his ears, but still disturbing, pinch his cheeks.

Spock endures this. He understands that the familial instincts of humans instills in these persons a protective impulse toward juveniles. The evolutionary advantage of such instincts is clear, but Spock is perturbed that tribal distinctions have persevered so far into the development of the species. It is logical to protect all juveniles in order to cultivate potential most advantageous to the future of the entire race, yet these humans focus their loyalties upon trivial phenotypal characteristics. Spock does not understand why it is significant that his eyes are the same hue and shape as his mother's.

Nevertheless, though these humans would not willingly injure Spock, they may yet cause harm due to ignorance (as has already been demonstrated by their treatment of his ears.) Spock, due to the appropriate instruction afforded to him upon Vulcan, is quite well-informed of the vulnerabilities of his developing body. These humans do not understand that Vulcan physiology matures more slowly than that of humans; physical activities which are regarded as merely "rambunctious" among Earthlings may be quite damaging to Vulcans of similar age. It is therefore logical that, upon perceiving that these humans desire to engage him in assorted behaviors referred to collectively as "horseplay" (including, but not limited to, tossing him into the air,) Spock swiftly removes himself from their reach.

Unfortunately, his mother's relatives are oblivious to even the clearest body language, and are quite determined. It is therefore imperative that Spock quit the room altogether to seek out the non-injurious presence of his mother and occupy the strategically defensible position beneath her chair.


End file.
